Cloud conferencing systems that are based on switched conferencing have a central media distribution device that receives media from clients and distributes it to other clients, but does not need to interpret or change the media content. Endpoints in privacy-enhanced conferencing may use data channels to exchange non-media data, i.e., file transfer data, chat data, white-boarding data, and others. These data channels may be encrypted, thereby providing privacy enhanced conferencing. Use of data channels for such non-media data exchanges is becoming increasingly popular to offer a better collaboration experience.